


Summer Buzzkill

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Burt catches Kurt and Blaine having sex and it’s awkward and the one time it isn’t..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Summer Buzzkill (part 1/6)  
>  **Author:** star55 and spinmybowtie (LJ)  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
>  **Word Count:** 1,900+/12,200+  
>  **Summary:** The five times Burt catches Kurt and Blaine having sex and it’s awkward and the one time it isn’t..   
> **Warnings:** This part: Awkwardness and embarrassment.  
>  **A/N:** For [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=44458938#t44458938) at the GKM. A massive thanks to our beta slayerkitty ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. We just have a vivid and healthy imaginations.

**1.**  
It all started off innocently enough. It always does. Kurt was finally home for the summer and they really couldn’t keep their hands off each other. It was always difficult while they were in high school, but now that Kurt was an official adult and Blaine had graduated from high school, it should have been a lot easier to get together and have some alone time.

Summers weren’t Kurt’s favourite season of the year but he tolerated them. Mostly because it meant that he got to see Blaine shirtless a lot, which was always nice. Blaine had a body that he could stare at for the longest of times. He appreciated touching and enjoying Blaine’s body too. 

Being away in another state for college had made both Kurt and Blaine really appreciate how much they not only missed each other but missed the physical side of their relationship, especially since they couldn’t really schedule make out sessions like they used to in Kurt’s senior year.

They finally, _finally_ had an afternoon to themselves and Kurt was a little annoyed that the first thing Blaine suggested they do was snuggle on the couch and watch a movie. They had plenty of time for that later, he wanted to touch his boyfriend _now_ and feel everything he had been missing since he had last seen Blaine.

“C’mon, Kurt,” Blaine said. “Just one little movie and then we can go up to your room and be together.”

“I don’t want to wait,” Kurt said petulantly. “I’ve been waiting for weeks. We’re here, we’re alone, and I’m pretty much throwing myself at you. The least you could do is pay a little less attention to the television and a little more to the problem that I’m having in my pants.”

“Wow,” Blaine said, licking his lips. “You really want it, don’t you?”

Kurt nodded. “I’ve been trying to say that for the last half an hour.” Kurt huffed and turned the television off, hoping that it would pull Blaine’s attention completely to him if he wasn’t distracted. 

Kurt shifted a little closer to Blaine on the couch, feeling bold. “Since we’re alone, we don’t really have to move...”

“I suppose this would be as good a place as any,” Blaine agreed, turning his body so he was facing Kurt fully, only a few inches separating them.

Kurt flicked his gaze down to Blaine’s lips, subconsciously licking his own before leaning closer to kiss Blaine fully on the mouth.

Kurt exhaled a little as their lips slid together for more than the chaste kiss he had gotten when he first came home. Sure, it had only been technically a day since then, but he had wanted nothing more than for Blaine to pin him down on the nearest surface and fuck him senseless. It was torture to wait so long.

They continued their assault on each other’s mouths for a few minutes, finally able to taste each other again properly. Kurt could feel himself getting hard, and the need to feel Blaine’s body pressed even closer to him was starting to take over. He moved close enough to slip his fingers through Blaine’s belt loops and tugged hard, moving Blaine into his lap with a muffled yelp.

Kurt hooked his leg over Blaine’s own, making sure that Blaine was firmly on top of him. He thrust his hips upwards, hoping to create enough friction between them to get Blaine interested in what he really wanted. 

Blaine pulled back from the kiss and let out a low groan, encouraging Kurt to wrap his arms around him tighter, pulling him impossibly close. Kurt brought his mouth to Blaine’s neck, trailing sloppy kisses up the side until he was at Blaine’s ear. He sucked on the lobe for a second before pulling back enough to whisper in Blaine’s ear, his warm breath causing Blaine’s body to shiver in his arms.

“I want you.”

Blaine nodded against his cheek, pressing kisses to wherever his lips could reach. Kurt’s hands went to the hem of Blaine’s polo shirt and tugged upwards, wanting it off and out of the way. Blaine pulled back enough for Kurt to take his shirt off and throw it to the floor, uncaring of where it landed.

Blaine’s hands went for the buttons on Kurt’s own shirt, undoing them one by one. Blaine’s lips moved with each button being opened, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down Kurt’s chest.

He thought he knew how much he had missed this, the contact with Blaine, but it wasn’t until he felt Blaine’s jean covered erection against his own thigh that he realised just how much.

Kurt’s eyes met Blaine’s, and the lust that he felt was almost overwhelming. Kurt quickly reached for Blaine’s belt, undoing it with clumsy fingers before unbuttoning Blaine’s jeans. The zipper got stuck half way down, causing Kurt to huff in annoyance, but once Blaine’s pants were completely undone he shoved a hand underneath the fabric of Blaine’s underwear and started stroking him.

Blaine’s groan rang loudly through the room and Kurt was thankful once more that they were alone. 

The angle was awkward and his wrist was bent uncomfortably, but Kurt didn’t care. He missed the feeling of Blaine’s cock in his hand, and all he wanted at that moment was to make Blaine completely fall apart. Kurt leaned forward to run his tongue across Blaine’s collarbone, biting down at every spot he knew Blaine liked best. The noises that Blaine was making were driving him crazy, his own cock hard and aching inside his jeans.

“Kurt, so good,” Blaine whimpered.

Kurt increased the pace of his strokes, using the pre-come that was leaking from Blaine’s cock to make each thrust through his fist smoother.

“So close,” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s skin. 

Kurt tightened his grip a little more, knowing just how Blaine liked it and Blaine grunted a moment later, coming all over his chest, panting heavily. Kurt couldn’t help the satisfied grin that crossed his face. _Finally_ , he thought.

Kurt watched Blaine’s face as he lapped at his hand, cleaning it of Blaine’s come. Blaine’s dark eyes widened at the sight and he kissed Kurt hard, pushing down into Kurt a little more. 

Kurt whined and fisted Blaine’s hair with his free hand, letting Blaine taste himself in his mouth. Blaine’s tongue moved against his own, thrusting in and out of his mouth. 

Kurt didn’t know if he felt relief or was even more turned on when Blaine’s fingers finally closed around his own aching cock. He arched into Blaine’s touch, panting heavily.

“Please,” Kurt whispered. “Yes, more, just like that.”

Blaine doubled his effort, moving his hand faster and harder. Kurt was getting closer with each passing second, heat surging down his spine and pooling in the pit of his stomach. He was clutching at Blaine’s arms, gripping his biceps hard and getting even more turned on by the feeling of hard muscle beneath his fingers.

“Blaine, oh god.” Kurt was panting into Blaine’s skin, sweat already forming at his hairline.

Kurt was so wrapped up in everything that he was feeling that he didn’t even hear the front door opening. 

“Hey - whoa!”

Kurt froze and forced himself to look up at his dad. Blaine’s hand had fallen still but his fingers were still firmly wrapped around him. He chanced a glance up at his dad and hoped that he hadn’t given him another heart attack.

“I’ll just go,” Burt said gruffly, leaving them both exactly as they were.

Kurt closed his eyes and dropped his head back, resting it on the couch. He noticed that Blaine hadn’t moved yet and opened one eye to make sure Blaine hadn’t had an aneurysm.

Blaine looked like a deer in headlights, eyes wide and barely breathing. As much as Kurt wanted to continue, seeing his father in the middle of an amazing hand job definitely killed the mood.

Kurt sighed and poked Blaine in the shoulder with a finger. “Move,” he said. “Please.”

Blaine’s hand left his dick and Kurt had to physically restrain himself from moaning. He still felt the deep ache of arousal in his chest but he knew there was no way they were going to finish with his dad in the other room.

Not only that but he was certain that his dad would want to talk to them about it as well. Kurt loved his dad, he really did, but that was just one awkward conversation he didn’t want to have.

“We should probably get dressed,” Kurt said, nudging Blaine again to get him to move off his lap. Blaine only nodded in response, apparently still in a state of shock.

They quickly cleaned themselves up, put their shirts back on and got their pants back in order. Kurt started to walk toward the kitchen, where his father was surely waiting. Blaine seemed to be rooted to the floor, causing Kurt to roll his eyes fondly at him.

“Are you coming?” Kurt asked.

“Maybe I should go?” Blaine said hesitantly. “I don’t want to make things worse for you.”

Kurt pursed his lips and nodded, realising that Blaine was right. He would have to deal with this himself the first time. It was going to be awkward enough without his dad seeing Blaine there too.

“I’ll walk you out,” Kurt said with a nod. He stopped at the front door and leaned in to kiss Blaine softly on the lips. 

“Call me?” Blaine asked. “Just so I know he hasn’t killed you or banned me from the house?”

“That’s a little dramatic but I will,” Kurt agreed. He kissed Blaine once more before all but ushering him out.

Kurt sighed as he closed the front door and headed for the kitchen once again. He cleared his throat to let his dad know that he was there and Burt looked up. Kurt could feel his cheeks heating up immediately and he tore his gaze away from his dad’s own. 

“Umm...” he mumbled, fidgeting with his fingers.

“Sit,” Burt said, pointing to the chair in front of him. Kurt quickly did what he was told.

“So, I see that things are still good with you and Blaine,” Burt started, clearly feeling just as awkward as Kurt was.

“Yes. We’re good,” Kurt replied, still not quite able to meet Burt’s eyes. “We were just, um, watching a movie, and, well, you know.”

“The TV wasn’t even on, Kurt,” Burt said. “I know what you two were up to. I wasn’t born yesterday.”

“Right,” Kurt nodded, not quite sure what he should say. ‘I’m sorry my boyfriend was jerking me off on your couch’ didn’t seem appropriate.

“Blaine wasn’t trying to take advantage of you, was he?” Burt asked, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. “I know you two have been together awhile, but that doesn’t mean that every time is a good time, you know what I mean?”

Kurt flushed. “ _Dad_ ,” he spluttered. “No... He... I... _No_. He never pressures me. I was the one that wanted to-”

“I don’t need to hear the details, Kurt,” Burt interrupted. 

Kurt fell silent again. 

“Just...” Burt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Be safe and... I can’t believe I’m saying this,” he paused, looking at Kurt. “Keep it in your bedroom, buddy. The living room is a family zone.”

Kurt blinked. Did his dad just...? No way. “Um, okay,” he mumbled in agreement. “Thanks?”

Burt nodded once. “Alright, get out of here now.”

Kurt hastily left the kitchen before his dad realised what he had just said and could call him back. 

 

Comments are ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Summer Buzzkill (part 2/6)  
>  **Author:** star55 and spinmybowtie (on LJ)  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
>  **Word Count:** 2,000+/12,200+  
>  **Summary:** The five times Burt catches Kurt and Blaine having sex and it’s awkward and the one time it isn’t..   
> **Warnings:** This part: Embarrassment.   
> **A/N:** For [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=44458938#t44458938) at the GKM. A massive thanks to our beta slayerkitty ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. We just have a vivid and healthy imaginations.

**2.**

Kurt was ecstatic. The house was _empty_ , his bedroom door was closed and Blaine was shirtless already, lying on his stomach on Kurt’s bed. His day couldn’t get any better than this. 

Kurt felt lazy and happy right then. After the previous week’s debacle, where his dad had caught Blaine and him on the couch, Blaine hadn’t really wanted to get sexual with Kurt in case it happened again. Kurt understood, of course - there was nothing that killed the mood faster than a parent walking in on the middle of sex. They had hours to themselves this time, though. Glorious hours to explore each other and to get reacquainted with each other’s bodies. Kurt couldn’t wait.

He had Blaine underneath him, and he was sucking at Blaine’s birthmark on the back of his neck, knowing it was a spot that made Blaine shiver in the best possible ways. 

“Kurt,” Blaine’s voice rang out. “Stop teasing.”

Kurt smiled and dragged his tongue down Blaine’s spine, stopping to dip his tongue into the gorgeous dimples on Blaine’s lower back.

“Roll over,” Kurt requested softly. 

Blaine did as he was told. Kurt shifted to straddle his thighs, taking a moment to admire the gorgeous man in front of him. He ran his fingers up and down Blaine’s torso, tracing every line of hard muscle under smooth skin. He would never get over how perfect Blaine was.

“What do you want?” Kurt asked, trailing the tip of his finger along the waistband of Blaine’s jeans.

“Just you,” Blaine responded, his voice low and filled with want.

“Hmm... you’ll have to be more specific than that,” Kurt smirked, loving the fact that he had time to tease Blaine even more.

Blaine’s hands came up to hold onto Kurt’s hips, squeezing lightly. Kurt rutted down into Blaine’s crotch, feeling Blaine harden underneath him. 

“Well?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

Blaine swallowed thickly and Kurt couldn’t tear his gaze away from the way Blaine’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. He leaned forward and ran his tongue over Blaine’s throat, pausing to suck every now and then. 

Blaine’s grip tightened on his hips and Kurt smirked against the skin of Blaine’s neck. 

Kurt sat up again, continuing to smile devilishly down at Blaine.

“Well, if you’re not going to tell me what you want...” Kurt brought his hands to his own thighs, running them up the inseam of his pants slowly. “Maybe I just need to take matters into my own hands.” 

Kurt watched Blaine gape at him as he smoothed his hands over his stomach, dragging them up to his chest. He felt Blaine’s hips thrust up as he pinched at his own nipple, making him moan softly at the sensations.

“Kurt, come on,” Blaine pleaded, bringing his hands to Kurt’s belt. Kurt pushed Blaine’s hands away and began working his pants open himself, drawing it out as much as possible.

“Patience, Blaine.” Kurt winked at Blaine as he pulled his pants down a bit to release his hard cock.

Blaine licked his lips, watching and Kurt stroked himself once. He closed his eyes and let out a long moan, hips automatically bucking down into Blaine’s. Kurt lazily stroked his cock, flicking his thumb over the head. He gathered the pre-come that had pooled there and brought his thumb to his lips, locking gazes with Blaine as he sucked the digit into his mouth. 

Blaine’s jaw dropped open and he gripped at Kurt’s hips a little tighter. 

“So...” Kurt said as he licked his lips, making sure he didn’t have any drops of pre-come on them. “Are you ready to tell me what you want?”

“Just keep g-going,” Blaine stuttered out, starting to undo his own pants. “Let me see.”

Kurt was never one to turn down putting on a show. He continued to stroke himself slowly, arching his back to put himself fully on display. He brought one hand up to Blaine’s mouth, making Blaine look at him with confusion.

“Lick,” Kurt ordered, sounding more confident than he felt. Blaine’s eyes widened at the command, but he turned his face to meet Kurt’s open palm. Kurt’s eyes locked with Blaine’s as Blaine licked a long, wet stripe up his hand. Blaine licked twice more, Kurt watching his tongue move and shaking off thoughts of even better uses for it. Kurt swiped his thumb across Blaine’s lips, gathering up spit that had dripped down, and returned his hand to his own cock.

Kurt started to stroke himself again, groaning at the slick feeling of his hand. He kept his eyes on Blaine, who was frantically trying to pull his own dick out. Kurt shifted further down Blaine’s thighs, allowing Blaine to have a little more room. Kurt knew how much Blaine loved to watch him, and knowing that he turned him on so much sent a surge of need through him.

“Blaine, grab the lube,” Kurt raised himself up so that Blaine could reach for the night stand drawer. Kurt kept stroking himself at a slow, lazy rhythm as Blaine fumbled around for the lube.

“Kurt, did you grab the lube that we got earlier?” Blaine asked, now almost completely turned to his side as he continued to dig through the drawer.

Kurt mentally scolded himself for forgetting about the lube completely. Although, he had been a bit distracted by Blaine being, well… Blaine.

“Do you mind going downstairs to grab it?” Blaine looked at Kurt with pleading eyes. Even though nobody was home, Kurt knew that Blaine was worried about getting caught again.

Kurt looked down at his cock and then back at Blaine. “Can you go get it?” he asked. He was too painfully hard to try and cover up enough to go downstairs and get the lube. “Please?”

He could see Blaine’s resolve crumbling and the nod that came a moment later made Kurt smile. 

“Fine,” Blaine agreed. 

Kurt shifted off Blaine so Blaine could leave the room and he lay back on the soft covers of his bed. Kurt shimmied the rest of the way out of his pants and underwear and dropped them to the floor. He licked at his palm again and started stroking himself once more. He let his eyes fall closed as he stroked himself, waiting for Blaine to rejoin him.

Kurt felt the bed dip next to him a moment later and he opened his eyes only to get a blurry vision of Blaine too close before Blaine’s lips met his own. He stopped stroking his cock, moving his hand to fist in Blaine’s hair. He moaned into the kiss, flicking his tongue into Blaine’s mouth just the way he liked it. 

“I got the lube,” Blaine said as he broke the kiss.

“Good,” Kurt whispered back, kissing Blaine again. “Lie back down.”

Blaine immediately complied, lying down on his back and Kurt straddled Blaine’s thighs once again. He shifted forwards slightly and reached for the lubricant. He popped the cap open and poured a gratuitous amount into his palm before taking both his and Blaine’s cocks as best as he could into one hand, stroking them.

Blaine keened loudly as Kurt kept stroking them. He reached for Blaine’s hand with his free one and nudged the bottle of lube into his palm. Blaine took the hint and poured lubricant into his own hand and joined Kurt’s on their cocks a moment later. 

Kurt groaned at the touch, thrusting into the slickness. He was already so close, just from his own hand, that every time his cock slid against Blaine’s he couldn’t help the loud groans that fell from his lips. They continued to thrust their hips, their cocks gliding together. 

“You feel so good,” Kurt mumbled, rocking his hips forwards again, taking in every movement of Blaine’s cock against his own. 

“You do too,” Blaine echoed. He flexed his hips upwards and Kurt had to grip onto Blaine’s hip to steady himself. 

“I’m so close, Blaine,” Kurt panted out, rocking his hips a little faster. 

“Come for me, Kurt,” Blaine said, voice all husky. 

Kurt felt his body react quickly to Blaine’s words. He had been on the edge for so long, needing just a small nudge before falling. He cried out as he came hard, spilling out over their fists and onto Blaine’s stomach. Kurt was breathing heavily, shaking from the aftershocks of his orgasm as Blaine worked him through it.

Kurt had to force himself not to fall over on top of Blaine in his boneless state. He propped himself up on one arm, using his other hand to continue stroking Blaine.

Blaine dropped both of his hands to his sides and fisted the blanket, allowing Kurt to continue bringing him closer and closer to orgasm.

“Kurt, oh god, so close, so cl-”

“Hey, Kurt, is Blaine staying for-”

Kurt wasn’t sure if it was pure shock that made him do it, but his arm jerked one last time, and there was no way Blaine could have stopped it. Not even the sound of Burt’s voice could stop him from coming all over Kurt’s hand and his own stomach.

Kurt was afraid to turn his head. He saw that Blaine’s eyes were shut tight and his body was still shaking as he came down from his orgasm. Reluctantly, Kurt looked over toward his doorway, where Burt was standing with his hand over his eyes.

“Umm... yes, Dad?” Kurt was surprised he was able to speak at all; the embarrassment at not only being naked, but being caught jerking off his boyfriend, was almost too much for him to handle.

“When you boys are done, I’d like to talk to you,” Burt said. “Both of you.”

“Yes, Dad,” Kurt replied meekly. 

“Has he gone?” Blaine whispered once the sound of a door closing echoed through the room. 

“He’s gone. You can move now,” Kurt told Blaine, smiling down at him despite the situation.

Blaine wriggled underneath him and Kurt reached over onto his night stand for the tissues. 

“I’ll go get a cloth,” Kurt said, getting up off the bed.

Once they were both cleaned up and fully clothed, they headed down the stairs. Kurt had reassured Blaine that he would not be murdered or buried alive in the backyard, but Blaine still looked terrified. They found Burt in the living room watching TV, which was promptly shut off once Burt noticed them standing awkwardly behind him.

Burt gestured over to the couch, and Kurt led Blaine over to sit down. Blaine made sure to sit as far away from Kurt as possible, not wanting to aggravate the situation even more.

“Look guys,” Burt started, trying not to make the conversation last longer than need be. “I know you are going to... do... stuff. I’m glad you made it to the bedroom this time, but couldn’t one of you thought to close the door?”

“Mr Hummel, that was all my fault,” Blaine started rambling, Kurt staring at him with wide eyes. “I swear I closed the door, sir, but then I had to go get something and then when I got back, well, I was a bit distracted and–”

“Okay!” Kurt interjected, cutting off Blaine’s word vomit. “Yes, Dad, I promise we will be more careful about leaving the door closed. Is that all?”

“Just don’t let it happen again,” Burt said in his most authoritative voice. Both Kurt and Blaine nodded quickly, Kurt being very relieved that the conversation would not be too scarring.

They got up quickly and had started to head back upstairs when Burt spoke again.

“Hey, Blaine?”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine responded, standing ramrod straight. Even when he was shaking in his boat shoes, Kurt had to admit that Blaine was adorable.

“Your fly is down,” Burt said as he turned the TV back on.

Blaine pulled his zipper up, his face as red as it could possibly get. Kurt patted him on the back and led him back up the stairs. He was going to have to give Blaine a lot of cuddles to make up for this disaster.

 

Comments are ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Summer Buzzkill (part 3/6)  
>  **Author:** star55 and spinmybowtie (on LJ)  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
>  **Word Count:** 2,000+/12,200+  
>  **Summary:** The five times Burt catches Kurt and Blaine having sex and it’s awkward and the one time it isn’t..   
> **Warnings:** This part: Face fucking.  
>  **A/N:** For [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=44458938#t44458938) at the GKM. A massive thanks to our beta slayerkitty (LJ) ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. We just have a vivid and healthy imaginations.

**3.**

“Blaine, I swear if you don’t shut up, everyone is going to hear us,” Kurt whispered between giggles. 

Blaine whined softly in his ear. “But, _Kurt_ ,” he said. “You know I can’t be quiet about how amazing you are.”

“Find a way,” Kurt replied. “Or I may have to gag you.”

Blaine pulled back, raising an eyebrow. 

“Another time,” Kurt promised, dipping his head to kiss Blaine softly on the lips.

Blaine hummed appreciatively into the kiss and Kurt pulled him closer by the belt loops of his jeans.

“Did you close the door this time?” Kurt asked between kisses.

“Mmmhmm,” Blaine mumbled against Kurt’s lips. He trailed kisses down Kurt’s jaw, sucking on the exposed skin. 

Kurt let out a breathy sigh and closed his eyes. “Good,” he replied, turning his head to capture Blaine’s lips once again.

It had been weeks since Kurt’s dad had caught them jerking each other off and once again, it had taken Blaine a while to want to be sexual with him. They had been very careful and had managed to have several occasions where Burt didn’t walk in on them having sex. 

The house was full of people at that very moment and it was thrilling for Kurt to entertain the idea of he and Blaine having sex while there were people downstairs who could potentially hear them.

Kurt tugged Blaine’s jeans down as best as he could with Blaine pressed up against him like he was. He kissed Blaine hard and pulled back a moment later so he could take Blaine’s jeans down more.

Blaine stood up off the bed so he could take off his jeans and Kurt quickly held onto Blaine’s hips to stop him from moving any further.

“Stay there,” Kurt said, hungrily taking in Blaine’s erection right in front of him. He leaned forwards and gently sucked the tip of Blaine’s cock into his mouth. Blaine moaned above him, his hand going into Kurt’s hair. 

Kurt, encouraged, took more of Blaine into his mouth, sucking while his tongue swirled around the head. He bobbed his head up and down at varying speeds, wanting to keep things interesting. Kurt pulled off completely, starting to lick long stripes up the underside of Blaine’s cock, making Blaine whine above him.

Kurt took the head back into his mouth and sucked hard. Blaine groaned loudly and his hips bucked forward on their own accord, making Kurt gag slightly before he was able to relax his throat to take Blaine in further.

“Kurt, you don’t... oh shit... you don’t have to-”

Kurt pulled off Blaine’s cock, a string of spit connecting his mouth to it as he moved away. 

“Shut up, Blaine. Just fuck my mouth,” Kurt said, voice starting to get a little raw. Kurt immediately took Blaine back into his mouth, sucking in earnest. He could feel Blaine’s legs start to shake slightly as he thrust his hips, driving his cock into Kurt’s eager mouth. Blaine’s grip on Kurt’s hair tightened almost to the point of being painful, but Kurt loved it. He groaned around Blaine’s cock, his hand coming up to squeeze and pull at Blaine’s balls gently, knowing how sensitive they were.

Blaine started to thrust harder, but was having more difficulty standing, judging by the way his body was shaking. Kurt pulled his mouth off of Blaine’s cock again and looked up at him.

“So good,” Blaine mumbled, swiping his thumb across Kurt’s bottom lip. 

Kurt looked up at Blaine, feeling incredibly turned on. He leaned forwards to take Blaine back into his mouth but Blaine’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Wait,” Blaine said. “I want to take care of you too.”

Kurt tilted his head to the side a little, confused. “You can take care of me after,” he said. “Honestly.”

“No,” Blaine said. “I want to go down on you too.”

Kurt blinked a few times before he realised what Blaine was getting at. “ _Oh_ ,” he said with a nod. “Yes.”

He shifted on the bed moving so he was lying back on it. Blaine climbed onto the bed next to him and kissed him briefly before shifting and settling over Kurt, his knees on either side of Kurt’s head. His cock brushed against Kurt’s lips and Kurt immediately took it back into his mouth before Blaine’s lips even touched his own cock.

This was definitely new for them, but Kurt thought it was absolutely amazing. Kurt sucked at the head of Blaine’s cock lightly as Blaine settled over him a little more comfortably. Kurt moaned as Blaine took his cock into his mouth and sucked. Kurt tried to thrust up into Blaine’s mouth a little but found the position he was in a bit awkward. 

He reached up to grip Blaine’s hip with one of his hands, stroking over the smooth skin. Blaine bucked down into his mouth and Kurt immediately had to relax his throat so he didn’t gag. Kurt sucked around Blaine, trying to concentrate on sucking Blaine’s cock while Blaine’s mouth was working him over. 

Kurt thrust up again, eliciting a string of incoherent moans from Blaine as he did. He did it again while lifting his own head up, trying to get more of Blaine into his mouth. 

He pulled off a little, sucking at the tip before pulling off completely, causing Blaine to whine at the loss.

“Fuck my mouth again,” Kurt requested, voice hoarse. 

Blaine immediately complied, bucking down hard. Kurt closed his eyes, enjoying the heavy feel of Blaine’s cock in his mouth. The change in usual angle was turning Kurt on even more. He tilted his head back a bit, allowing for Blaine’s cock to slide into his throat more easily with every deep thrust. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s lower back, resting his hands over his ass and pushing down to encourage Blaine to thrust down harder.

He felt Blaine’s hand drop between his legs to fondle his balls and Kurt automatically thrust up into Blaine’s mouth again. 

Kurt knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, he was so turned on. He grabbed at Blaine’s ass with his hands, urging him to keep fucking his mouth. He squeezed at the soft flesh, grabbing it and spreading Blaine’s cheeks. He trailed a finger along Blaine’s entrance and felt Blaine shudder above him.

Blaine did the same to Kurt, teasing him. Kurt whimpered around Blaine’s cock, feeling his orgasm pooling in his stomach. He bucked up into Blaine’s mouth again, silently begging him for more and Blaine immediately complied, using his hand with his mouth to get Kurt off quickly.

Kurt moaned again, feeling his balls tightening in Blaine’s hand. Blaine pulled on them, knowing Kurt was close, and he relaxed his mouth as he sucked hard on Kurt’s cock. Kurt bucked his hips once more and groaned, coming hard into Blaine’s mouth.

Kurt’s body went limp against the bedding underneath him and he let Blaine’s cock slip from between his lips. Blaine licked Kurt’s cock clean, Kurt enjoying the light, teasing touches of Blaine’s mouth and tongue, gathering up any come that was left over.

Kurt opened his eyes when he felt Blaine’s cock nudging against his lips and he immediately opened his mouth wide, allowing Blaine to slide his cock back in. Kurt sucked the head lightly, making Blaine whine. He was able to move his head enough to see Blaine looking over his shoulder at him. 

Kurt licked at the slit of Blaine’s cock, keeping his gaze firmly locked with Blaine’s own.

“Fuck my mouth, Blaine,” Kurt demanded, pulling back and pressing small, hard kisses to the head of Blaine’s cock. “Come on, Blaine. Do it.”

Blaine groaned and immediately thrust down into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt lay back properly again, relaxing his throat all the way so Blaine could fuck his mouth easily from the position he was in. He kneaded Blaine’s ass again and Blaine kept thrusting into his mouth, bucking down harder with each movement.

Kurt knew his throat was going to give him hell the next day but it was all so worth it. 

He trailed a finger along Blaine’s entrance again, causing Blaine to try and arch into the touch. He moaned, slapping Blaine’s ass cheek to get him to stop.

Blaine’s response was to take Kurt’s cock back into his mouth again.

Kurt whimpered, completely oversensitive but he knew Blaine was going to keep teasing him until he was hard again.

“So close, Kurt,” Blaine said, pulling off Kurt’s cock.

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s ass cheeks again, urging him to keep going.

He could feel his face burning from being so stretched and he knew his lips were going to be completely swollen when they finally stopped. 

Kurt closed his eyes again, just taking every thrust Blaine was giving him, sucking around Blaine’s cock as best as he could from the angle he was in.

“-company and I bet you two have fallen asleep again...”

Kurt’s eyes snapped open at the voice suddenly in his room and he tilted his head back. Apparently the move was fantastic for Blaine because he thrust down harder.

“Fuck, Kurt, that’s amazing,” Blaine commented.

Kurt slapped at Blaine’s ass again to try and get him to stop but Blaine must have thought Kurt was encouraging him again.

Kurt hastily pulled off Blaine’s cock and glanced over at his dad. Two things happened in that moment that Kurt had never anticipated happening and hoped he would never experience again. Blaine came. _Hard_. He spilled out all over Kurt’s chin, lips and cheeks as he let out a guttural groan, followed by exclaiming, quite loudly, how fantastic Kurt was at taking his cock.

“Dad, can you go?” Kurt cried out, voice sounding like he had swallowed sandpaper. 

The door slammed shut and Kurt covered his burning face with his hands, completely embarrassed. He felt Blaine move off him and the bed dipped with Blaine sitting down next to him.

“Was that your dad?” 

Kurt nodded, not moving positions just yet.

“And you have my come on your face...”

Kurt nodded again. 

“Does he have some kind of radar for when we’re having sex or something? Because this is getting a little creepy.”

“Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed, swatting at him with a hand. “Ugh. Can you pass me a tissue?”

Blaine pressed a tissue into Kurt’s palm and Kurt wiped Blaine’s come off his face. He wadded the used tissue into a ball and tossed it into his waste paper basket.

A moment later, Kurt’s phone went off with a text.

_If you two boys are finished, I want to talk to you both. Now._

Kurt sighed heavily. “Get dressed, he wants to talk to us.”

“Again?” Blaine asked. “Didn’t we already do that once?”

“Apparently we have to go through it again,” Kurt snarked.

They both hastily dressed and Kurt washed his face in his bathroom with warm water before taking Blaine’s hand and leading him downstairs.

Kurt noticed that the house was now empty and that his dad was leaning against the counter in the kitchen. 

“Look, I know these talks are just as uncomfortable for you both, as they are for me,” Burt started and Kurt felt Blaine’s hand tighten in his grip. “But I don’t like what I just saw.”

“Dad,” Kurt began but was immediately cut off.

“I know what a blow job is, Kurt, I’m a guy too.” Kurt shuddered, trying not to let his mind go _there_. “But that ain’t no blow job. That looked pretty dangerous to me.”

“Dad, it’s _fine_ ,” Kurt tried to explain.

“No, it isn’t,” Burt said. “Look, I know you’re exploring things but your face looked awfully red, Kurt, and in a way that looked like you weren’t getting much oxygen.”

“I was fine, Dad, _honest_.”

“I just want you both to be careful, okay?” Burt said, giving them both a pointed look. “Just... don’t be so rough with each other. You only have one voice, Kurt, don’t wreck it for sex.”

Kurt felt his cheeks burn and he nodded, eager to get away from the conversation.

“Okay,” Burt said. “Glad we had this chat. Next time, don’t have sex when I have a house full of guests, got it?”

Kurt nodded again and hastily dragged Blaine away from the kitchen.

 

Comments are ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Summer Buzzkill (part 4/6)  
>  **Author:** and **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
>  **Word Count:** 2,200+/12,200+  
>  **Summary:** The five times Burt catches Kurt and Blaine having sex and it’s awkward and the one time it isn’t..   
> **Warnings:** This part: Rimming  
>  **A/N:** For [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=44458938#t44458938) at the GKM. A massive thanks to our beta ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. We just have a vivid and healthy imaginations.

**4.**

“Are you sure we’re alone?” Blaine asked for the umpteenth time. 

“ _Yes_ , I am sure,” Kurt replied, nosing his way along Blaine’s neck. “It’s ten thirty in the morning. Both Carole and Dad are at work and we have the _entire_ house to ourselves. Which means _no_ interruptions.”

“Good,” Blaine said, tone laced with relief.

Kurt was extremely relieved as well. The three times they had been caught by his dad were three times too many in his opinion.

After each time, things had become a little more strained between him and Blaine sexually. Kurt wanted to get his fill of Blaine while they both had free time. Blaine was moving with him to New York at the end of August and they both knew that with their college workloads, there probably wasn’t going to be enough time to have sex very often. Kurt hoped that they could at least have sex once a week because it would kill him going without for so long again. He had barely made it through his and Blaine’s months apart.

Kurt pulled his shirt off and threw it to the floor before lying back on the bed again. He reached out for Blaine, pulling him closer. Blaine settled half against Kurt’s side, half on top of him and leaned in to kiss him once again. Kurt hummed happily, fingers gently carding through Blaine’s hair. 

“This is nice,” Blaine said, burying his face into Kurt’s neck.

“It is,” Kurt agreed. “But you know what would make it even better?”

“Hmmm?” Blaine started to sprinkle soft kisses along Kurt’s jaw, making Kurt smile.

“If you weren’t wearing any pants,” Kurt responded, his smile growing at Blaine’s chuckle against his skin. He gently pushed Blaine back so their positions switched, with Kurt hovering over him. Kurt lowered his head to kiss Blaine, loving how well their lips fit together. Their kisses started out slow and lazy, but after several days of keeping things chaste, they quickly became more heated.

Kurt allowed Blaine’s tongue into his mouth, sucking on it as Blaine gripped his shoulders. Kurt trailed his hand down to Blaine’s waistband and pulled his shirt out, needing to feel Blaine’s naked skin. He slipped his hand underneath Blaine’s shirt, running it up Blaine’s side and lightly scratching down his chest. He felt Blaine’s hand pressing into his lower back, stroking his bare skin. Kurt gasped into Blaine’s mouth when he felt Blaine’s hand slip into the back of his pants, resting just above the swell of his ass.

They continued to kiss a while longer, hands roaming over each other, trying to touch every inch of each other’s bodies simultaneously. Kurt felt himself growing harder with every passing second. He shifted so that he was straddling Blaine’s thigh and ground his hips down, moaning into Blaine’s mouth when he felt Blaine’s hard cock pressed against his thigh. Kurt broke away from Blaine’s mouth and moved down his body, pushing Blaine’s shirt up as he licked and nibbled his way down his stomach.

When he reached Blaine’s waistband, Kurt wasted no time undoing his belt and pants, yanking them down along with his underwear so that Blaine’s cock was completely exposed. Kurt left Blaine’s pants around his ankles and moved to lie on top of them, anchoring Blaine to the bed, his knees bent and dropped to his sides. Kurt started at Blaine’s knee, leaving a series of wet kisses up the inside of his thigh as worked his way up. He leaned forward to lick up Blaine’s cock with the flat of his tongue, making Blaine squirm underneath him.

“Kurt, come on,” Blaine gasped out. “Suck my cock. You know you want to.”

Kurt’s eyebrows shot up and he paused the movement of his tongue to look up at Blaine, who was looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry Kurt, I didn’t mean to say that out loud... I just - “

“Blaine,” Kurt cut Blaine off, his voice low. “It’s okay. Keep talking.” Kurt dropped his head back down to lick at Blaine’s cock again, loving the small noises Blaine was making. He loved Blaine’s voice, and hearing it so full of passion and want made his pants even tighter.

“Just like that, Kurt, yeah... you love teasing my cock, don’t you?”

Kurt took the head of Blaine’s cock in his mouth and sucked hard, showing his appreciation for Blaine’s words. He ran the tip of his tongue down the shaft, stopping at Blaine’s balls and licking at them before taking one into his mouth and rolling the other with his fingers.

“Fuck, Kurt,” Blaine cried out, reaching a hand down to thread his fingers through Kurt’s hair and tugging a bit. “Feels so good... Don’t stop.”

Kurt needed more, every word coming from Blaine’s mouth going straight to his cock. He sat back on his knees and moved so he was no longer on Blaine’s pants. He grabbed the pants and used them to pull Blaine’s legs up to his chest. “Stay there,” Kurt ordered, seeing Blaine nod furiously. Kurt moved back down, running his tongue down the underside of Blaine’s thigh. His ass was completely on display like this, making Kurt’s mouth water. He needed to feel the hot skin on his tongue and wanted so badly just to _taste_. He moved further down the bed so he was lying on his stomach, his face directly in front of Blaine’s ass. Kurt brought his hands to Blaine’s cheeks, spreading them with his thumbs to reveal Blaine’s entrance. He blew a line of air across it, making Blaine whine loudly.

“That’s it, lick my ass,” Blaine panted out. “Lick it, Kurt. Let me feel your tongue.”

Kurt lunged forward, burying his face in Blaine’s hot skin. He circled his tongue around the rim before licking over it with broad strokes. The smell of Blaine’s skin never failed to send Kurt reeling, the masculinity of the mix of sweat and soap invading all of his senses at once. He could do this for hours, just tasting everything that Blaine gave him, surrounding himself with his sweet scent.

“Kiss me right there, Kurt, let me feel it, come on,” Blaine said in one breath. “I love it when you lick me... feels so fucking good.”

Encouraged by Blaine’s words, Kurt continued to lick at Blaine’s hole, moving his head in rhythm with his tongue and pressing firmly at the skin. He had spit covering his chin, cheeks, and mouth, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He moved his tongue in slow circles, intermingled with soft flutters.

“Kurt, that feels unbelievable,” Blaine said between ragged breaths. “Please, please don’t stop. Never stop.” Blaine’s legs were shaking, his hands fisted in the fabric of his pants to hold them steady. The fact that Blaine was so lost in pleasure that he hadn’t bothered to pull them off the rest of the way made all of Kurt’s blood rush to his cock.

Kurt was impossibly turned on. He started to grind his hips into the mattress, wanting any type of friction he could get on his aching cock. He lifted his head up and reached down to undo his belt and pants as quickly as he could, not wanting to spend more time than necessary away from Blaine’s delicious ass.

Once Kurt’s cock was freed, he breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Blaine. He couldn’t help but stare for a moment at the wet skin. Blaine pulled his legs up and spread them as far as he could, craning his neck look down at Kurt.

“Do you want more? Take it, Kurt, show me how much you love it,” Blaine’s voice was low and gritty, making Kurt shiver. He scrambled back up the few inches and licked a stripe up the length of Blaine’s entrance with flat of his tongue. Blaine let out a long groan at the renewed contact.

“Kurt, shit, you love it when I spread my legs for you, don’t you?” Blaine moaned as Kurt flicked his tongue against his hole. “You take everything I give you, anything you can get from me you want.”

Kurt speared his tongue and pressed against Blaine’s entrance just enough to press in slightly. He bobbed his head, his tongue going deeper and deeper with every thrust. His cock was pressed between his stomach and the bed, hard and leaking, and he started to move his hips to get some friction. Kurt moaned loudly against Blaine’s hole, the vibrations making Blaine’s hips jerk.

“Yeah, Kurt, keep going. Want me to take you in? I bet you do. I bet you can’t wait to have your tongue buried in my tight ass.”

Kurt pushed in further with his tongue, feeling the muscle around Blaine’s entrance opening up for him. He pressed his face against Blaine’s entrance, using his fingers to spread his cheeks as far apart as he could. He alternated sharp jabs with his tongue with long, drawn out licks, his hips moving faster and faster against the mattress. Kurt knew he could easily come from just this. The sweet taste and smell, combined with the smooth hot skin against his tongue, made his whole body feel like it was pulled taut and ready to snap at any moment.

“Oh god, I can hear your tongue fucking me, Kurt,” Blaine gasped as Kurt plunged his tongue in further. “Can you hear it? Sounds so fucking hot. Can’t wait to get my hands on you.”

Kurt whimpered as he continued to lick his way into Blaine’s body. Blaine was definitely the more vocal of the two, but that was always due to his inability to not make unintelligible sounds during sex. Although Blaine would occasionally tell Kurt how good something felt, or would let him know what he wanted, Kurt had never heard Blaine talk like _this_. Blaine was always sweet and thoughtful, and hearing him be a little more filthy just _did things to him._

“You really love this don’t you?” Blaine asked, bringing one hand down to fist his cock as his other hand continued to use his pants to hold his legs up. “I love it, too. I could spend hours between your legs, teasing and sucking, just tasting you, swallowing down your come. Mmmm... it always tastes so good.”

Kurt was so, so close. He was gripping tightly at Blaine’s ass, hard enough to leave marks, and that thought turned him on even more. He increased the speed of each thrust of his tongue, fucking into Blaine frantically.

“Fuck, Kurt, I’m gonna come so fucking hard for you,” Blaine’s hips were rocking into Kurt’s face, and Kurt could feel Blaine’s body moving as his jerked himself off. “I’ll bet you can’t wait for me to come just so you can lick it up. You’re so greedy for it.”

Kurt could feel his orgasm building up, waves of heat travelling down his spine and gathering in his stomach. He only needed a little more, but wanted to wait until Blaine came first. He was moving his head back and forth and side to side, working his tongue as hard as he could.

“Fuck Kurt, take it, yeah, like that... fuck... right there,” Blaine cried out, his words barely coherent and his hand moving faster on his cock. “Don’t you dare stop... yeah... lick... lick me harder. Fuck me, Kurt, _fuckfuckfuck_ -”

“What in the hell is going on in here?” Burt’s voice boomed through Kurt’s bedroom.

Kurt and Blaine both froze for a second before scrambling to cover themselves. Kurt winced as he pulled the front of his pants back up over his still-rock hard cock.

“Dad, we... I... we were just.” Kurt could barely even talk. Not only had they been caught - again - but this time his father had the pleasure of seeing him with his tongue in Blaine’s ass and humping the bed like a 12-year old kid. _At least it can’t get any worse_ , Kurt thought.

Of course, it did get worse.

Burt looked furious. He glared at Blaine before pointing at him and speaking loudly.

“I don’t care what you two were doing. There is no reason for you to use that type of language toward my son.”

Blaine’s face turned beet red and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

“Dad, stop, it’s fine–”

“No way, Kurt,” Burt cut him off. “There is no need to be disrespectful.”

“But, Dad, he wasn’t being disrespectful. We were just caught up in the moment, and–”

“I don’t want to hear it Kurt. That kind of language is unacceptable and–”

“I liked it!” Kurt practically screamed. At his father. Who had raised him. Kurt slapped his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes, avoiding the shocked looks on both his father’s and Blaine’s faces.

“Oh. I, uh, well then, I’ll just... go.” Burt quickly turned around and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Blaine, who was still staring at him in disbelief.

“Did I just tell my dad...” Kurt’s voice was much higher than normal.

“Yeah, you did,” Blaine replied. “Kurt, don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t think we should have sex at your house anymore.”

Kurt simply nodded in agreement. There was no way that he could risk another incident like that.

 

Comments are ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Summer Buzzkill (part 5/6)  
>  **Author:** star55 and spinmybowtie  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
>  **Word Count:** 1,900+/12,200+  
>  **Summary:** The five times Burt catches Kurt and Blaine having sex and it’s awkward and the one time it isn’t..   
> **Warnings:** This part: Use of a toy.  
>  **A/N:** For [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=44458938#t44458938) at the GKM. A massive thanks to our beta slayerkitty ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. We just have a vivid and healthy imaginations.

**5.**

Kurt sighed happily and snuggled further into Blaine’s warmth, not really ready to wake up yet despite the late hour of the morning. They had the house to themselves for the weekend, _thankfully_ , and they had taken advantage of every single moment together. 

His dad was away in DC for Congress stuff and it was only when Kurt had told that to Blaine that he agreed to come over. Getting caught four times in one summer by Burt was enough to even put a halt on Kurt’s sex drive. 

Blaine shifted in Kurt’s arms and they both lay on their sides, facing each other. 

“Hi,” Kurt said, reaching a hand up to gently stroke Blaine’s curly hair away from his eyes. 

“Hi,” Blaine replied, leaning over for a kiss.

Kurt hummed softly against Blaine’s lips, enjoying the laziness of the kiss.

They had already woken up earlier that morning and had breakfast, followed by another nap. Their previous night’s activities had left them both exhausted in the best possible way. 

Blaine slipped a hand under the blankets and stroked down Kurt’s side before coming to rest on the mound of his ass, squeezing slightly. Kurt broke the kiss with a smile and pressed in a little closer. 

“Someone’s horny this morning,” he quipped.

Blaine grinned. “I’m _always_ horny for you.”

“Good.” Kurt pulled Blaine in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist as best as he could. Blaine shifted so he was on top of Kurt and they both moaned when their erections brushed against each other’s. 

“You should fuck me,” Kurt whispered between kisses.

Blaine let out a noise of protest. “But I wanted to suck you off. You’re so warm and lazy on a morning and it’s the best time to suck you off.”

“Really?” Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. “But I really wanted you to fuck me...”

“We can do both?” Blaine suggested and Kurt quirked an eyebrow in response. “I... I _may_ have brought a dildo with me.”

“And you’re just telling me this now?” Kurt asked, feeling his cock respond with a sudden interest. 

Blaine grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt’s lips before getting off the bed and rooting around in his overnight bag. He rejoined Kurt on the bed a moment later and passed the hard, silicone dildo over to Kurt.

“I was expecting it to be... floppy,” Kurt commented. 

Blaine chuckled and reached over, twisting the end of the toy to turn it on. “It’s a vibrator.”

Kurt felt the thing buzz to life in his hand and he dropped it in shock. “Wow, that’s... _wow_. Yes, I want that.”

“Well that’s good,” Blaine replied with a smirk. “Because that is exactly what you’re going to get.”

Blaine crawled over to Kurt and kissed him again. There was nothing lazy about it this time. Kurt allowed Blaine to take over his mouth for a moment, savouring every slide of lips and flick of tongue. He sucked lightly at Blaine’s bottom lip as he pulled him closer until both of them were lying down, Blaine on top with Kurt’s legs wrapped around him.

Kurt thrust his hips up, gasping at the pressure on his now fully hard cock. Blaine answered with a slow grind down, pressing his own cock into Kurt’s hip. They continued to thrust into each other as they exchanged sloppy, desperate kisses, until Blaine started to work his way down Kurt’s body. Kurt shuddered as he felt Blaine lap at his nipples, which were much more sensitive than Kurt had thought. Or maybe he was just more turned on than usual. The idea of being fucked by the vibrator while Blaine sucked him off was enough to make his brain melt.

Blaine continued to move down Kurt’s body, licking and nipping at the skin of his stomach, until he reached his cock. Kurt couldn’t help lifting his hips up, nudging Blaine’s mouth with his cock. Blaine let out a gruff noise before pressing a hard kiss to the base of Kurt’s cock and trailing his lips up to the head. Kurt let himself melt into the warmth of the bed, not having quite enough energy to do much but lay there and allow Blaine to have his way with him.

Kurt let out a low moan when he felt Blaine take the head of his cock into his mouth, using his tongue to massage the underside of it, knowing how much Kurt loved that.

“Blaine,” Kurt whispered. “That feels so good. God, I love your mouth.”

Blaine hummed in response, the vibrations going right through Kurt. Blaine started to suck him earnestly, bobbing his head up and down quickly and hollowing out his checks. Kurt was making a very strong effort to keep his hips in place, but couldn’t help bucking up a bit into Blaine’s mouth, needing more.

Kurt heard the telltale pop of the bottle of lube. Blaine must have found it somewhere on the bed, since Kurt didn’t recall either one of them putting it back in the drawer after the previous night’s activities. He fisted his hand in the sheets and arched his back when he felt Blaine’s finger circling his entrance.

Blaine continued to suck Kurt’s cock like his life depended on it, breathing heavily through his nose. Kurt groaned as Blaine pressed more firmly against Kurt’s hole. Blaine slid his finger in slowly, pulling out a bit and then pushing back in with a gentle rhythm. While Kurt appreciated the gesture, he was feeling a little impatient. He wanted to try that vibrator badly, only imagining how amazing it would feel once it was inside of him.

“More. Blaine, p-please,” Kurt stuttered. He lifted his head and looked down at Blaine, who looked ridiculously sexy with his swollen lips and flushed cheeks. Kurt brought one hand down to Blaine’s face, his breath catching when he felt his own cock pushing through Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine compiled and added a second finger, using both to stretch Kurt open. The vibrator wasn’t particularly wide, but if there was one thing Kurt knew about Blaine, it was that he was always considerate of him. Blaine pumped his fingers in and out of Kurt for a few minutes, until he added a third, causing Kurt to cry out at the sensation of being filled by Blaine’s fingers. Combined with the feeling of Blaine’s hot mouth on him, Kurt was starting to become overwhelmed by how much he wanted Blaine.

“Blaine, I’m ready,” Kurt gasped out. “Please.”

Blaine released Kurt’s cock from his mouth and gently removed his fingers. Kurt watched with half-lidded eyes as Blaine picked up the vibrator and slicked it up with lube. He took a deep breath as he met Blaine’s eyes, giving him a barely-there nod to let him know to go ahead.

“Let me know if you need me to stop,” Blaine said. Kurt nodded once and Blaine kissed his hip before taking Kurt’s cock back in his mouth.

Kurt relaxed into the pillow, loving the wet warmth of Blaine’s mouth on him. He was already so turned on that he knew this wouldn’t last very long. He jumped a little when he felt the cool plastic pressing against his entrance, but Blaine was able to distract him very well with a particularly hard suck just below the head of his cock. Blaine slowly pushed the vibrator inside of Kurt, leaving it turned off and allowing Kurt time to adjust to the intrusion.

“You doing okay up there?” Blaine asked. Kurt responded with a hum and started to rock his hips, trying to get more of the vibrator inside him. He cried out as Blaine sucked the entire length of his cock into his mouth and turned the vibrator on to its lowest setting. Kurt jolted as the first vibrations shot through him, the new sensations taking him by surprise. He could definitely see the appeal of the toy now it was inside of him. 

“Fuck, so good,” Kurt said through his teeth. Blaine thrust the vibrator in him slowly while continuing to suck Kurt’s cock like he was born to do it. Kurt’s back arched high off the bed when Blaine angled the vibrator just right, hitting his prostate perfectly. Blaine then turned the vibrator up to the next highest setting and pressed it that same angle.

“Oh my god, Blaine, oh god, shit.” Kurt was writhing on the bed, torn between thrusting up into Blaine’s mouth and grinding down onto the vibrator. He was getting close already, and he knew that the vibrator was not even at full power.

Blaine hummed around Kurt’s cock, sending chills up Kurt’s spine. Kurt’s cock slipped from between Blaine’s lips and Kurt whined a little at the loss but Blaine dipped his head again and licked up and down the shaft. Kurt thought that the current sensations were fantastic. There were no words to describe how good it felt when Blaine turned the vibrator up to its maximum speed.

“Oh, god, Blaine,” Kurt practically screamed, the vibrator thrusting at an increasing pace and hitting his prostate nearly every time. Kurt let out a string of loud moans as Blaine’s mouth travelled down to suck on his balls, which were starting to tighten.

“Blaine, Blaine, oh fuck, don’t stop, oh my _god_.” Kurt was thrashing on the bed at this point, one hand fisting the sheets and the other pulling at his own hair.

_“Oh, well ain’t that America for you and me...”_

Kurt froze his movements at the sound of his dad’s ringtone, indicating a text. Blaine continued to fuck into him with the vibrator, but he stopped sucking him off to look up when Kurt flung his arm down to smack his shoulder.

“Blaine, stop for a second. Stop,” Kurt panted, reaching blindly for his phone on his night stand.

“Just leave it,” Blaine responded, sucking Kurt’s cock into his mouth once more, thrusting the vibrator even harder, which made Kurt cry out and almost dropped his phone. 

“No, no, it’s my dad.” Kurt gripped his phone with shaking hands, trying to ignore Blaine’s actions. It wasn’t easy, but somehow he managed to unlock his phone and open the new text from his father.

_Home early. You mind keeping it down up there?_

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Kurt groaned, but not in a good way.

“Don’t even tell me.” Blaine stopped the movement of the vibrator and pulled it out until just the tip of it was buzzing at Kurt’s rim. “He’s here, isn’t he?”

Kurt bit his lip and nodded, the feeling of the vibrator completely tuning out the voice in his head telling him that they needed to stop. Blaine pulled the vibrator out and turned it off quickly, jumping when Kurt grabbed onto him.

“No, no, don’t stop, put it back, I’ll be quiet,” Kurt pleaded, still hard and leaking pre-come onto his stomach.

“Kurt, we can’t–”

“Like hell we can’t.” Kurt would not let his father ruin yet another orgasm for him.

Blaine looked like he was arguing with himself for a moment, but he then picked the vibrator back up and slid it back inside Kurt in one swift motion. Blaine went back to sucking Kurt off as he used his other hand to stroke his own cock.

Later on, when they were finished and cleaned up, they went downstairs to join Burt in watching a movie.

They sat in silence for several minutes, nobody wanting to talk about the text or what was happening when it was sent. Kurt thought he was free and clear, but he really should have known better.

“So, it sounds like you boys have been having fun,” Burt said, obviously trying to fight a smile.

Kurt and Blaine both groaned in embarrassment while Burt chuckled to himself. Kurt had a feeling he wouldn’t hear the end of this one for a while.

 

Comments are ♥


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Summer Buzzkill (part 6/6)  
>  **Author:** star55 and spinmybowtie  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
>  **Word Count:** 1,900+/12,200+  
>  **Summary:** The five times Burt catches Kurt and Blaine having sex and it’s awkward and the one time it isn’t..   
> **Warnings:** This part: Riding.  
>  **A/N:** For [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=44458938#t44458938) at the GKM. A massive thanks to our beta slayerkitty ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. We just have a vivid and healthy imaginations.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's read, commented, left kudos and whatever else, it means the world to us! ♥

**+1.**

Kurt ran his hands down Blaine’s toned chest. He let his fingertips teasingly brush against Blaine’s nipples, eliciting a soft moan. Kurt smiled and dipped his head, taking one of Blaine’s nipples into his mouth. He flicked his tongue against it, feeling the nub harden from the contact.

Blaine arched into Kurt’s mouth as Kurt moved to Blaine’s other nipple, sucking and licking it until it was as hard as the first one. 

“Kurt,” Blaine whined. “Stop teasing.”

Kurt lifted his head up from Blaine’s chest, smirking. “Only if you ask nicely,” He reached over and pinched the nipple he had been sucking and Blaine keened loudly.

“Kurt, stop teasing me, please?” Blaine asked, obviously trying to sound as polite as possible, given their current situation.

“Much better,” Kurt replied, leaning down to kiss Blaine softly on the lips. “I think I’ll let you finger me now.”

Blaine groaned and flipped them over so fast that Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Hi,” Kurt said softly, lifting his head to press a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips. 

“Hey, you,” Blaine returned with a fond smile before kissing Kurt a little deeper. 

Kurt sighed happily, closing his eyes and losing himself in the kiss. He barely even noticed Blaine’s lubed up finger start stroking his entrance. Blaine’s finger pushed all the way in and Kurt let out a content noise, enjoying the slight stretch of Blaine’s finger inside him. 

Blaine slowly fucked his finger in and out, causing Kurt to push his hips down, wanting more. Blaine smiled against Kurt’s lips before pulling back to trail kisses down his jaw, sucking on the sensitive spot behind his ear. 

Kurt inhaled sharply and turned his head to the side to give Blaine better access. He let the feelings wash over him, drinking in the way Blaine’s finger was moving inside of him and the same slow speed that Blaine’s tongue was moving against the skin of his neck.

Blaine shifted above Kurt, moving to drag his teeth lightly across Kurt’s clavicle, pausing only to dip his tongue into the hollow of Kurt’s throat, making him shiver at the touch. Blaine’s finger then crooked inside of him and Kurt’s eyes flew open. 

“Fuck,” he breathed. 

Blaine’s smiling face suddenly filled his vision. “There?” he asked and Kurt nodded. 

“There,” he echoed.

Blaine moved his finger again, brushing against Kurt’s prostate in slow strokes. Kurt pushed back into Blaine’s hand, wanting more. Blaine removed his finger a moment later and Kurt heard him popping the cap on the lubricant once more. He relaxed back into the mattress, waiting for Blaine to continue with two fingers. 

Blaine dipped his head forward, sucking one of Kurt’s nipples into his mouth as he pushed two fingers inside of Kurt. Kurt let out a breathy sigh, torn between arching into Blaine’s mouth and rolling down onto his fingers.

He reached up, tangling a hand in Blaine’s curls, fingers tightening slightly as Blaine blew cold air across his erect nipple.

“Blaine,” Kurt whimpered, tugging Blaine’s hair a little so he moved off his nipple.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and licked his lips. Kurt all but yanked him forward, kissing Blaine hard. He panted against Blaine’s lips as Blaine twisted his fingers inside of Kurt a little more, stretching him further. 

Kurt responded by wrapping his legs around Blaine’s waist as best as he could, trying to get him closer. Blaine bucked down, his erection pressing against Kurt’s thigh as he did. 

“More,” Kurt whispered, licking a stripe across Blaine’s bottom lip. “Please, more.”

Blaine complied quickly, adding a little more lube to his fingers before fucking three into Kurt. Kurt groaned and immediately thrust down onto Blaine’s fingers. He scratched his nails down Blaine’s back, his body writhing underneath Blaine’s weight.

“I want you to ride me,” Blaine said against the skin of Kurt’s neck, breath heavy as he spoke.

Kurt nodded, mind automatically picturing Blaine underneath him in a writhing mess. 

Blaine pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets, shifting to lie on his back. Kurt grabbed the lubricant and a condom and settled on Blaine’s thighs to prepare his boyfriend. Blaine bit his lip and groaned as Kurt rolled the condom onto his hard cock and coated it with lubricant. Kurt lifted his hips and guided Blaine’s cock to his entrance, pausing for a moment before sinking down slowly on it.

The sound of their groans filled the room and Kurt stopped once he was seated on Blaine’s thigh, feeling completely full. Kurt loved this part. The feeling of Blaine inside him was new and also familiar, almost like coming home after being away for too long. He glanced down at Blaine, keeping as still as possible. Blaine whined and tried to thrust upwards but Kurt kept him in place. 

“Patience,” Kurt whispered, lacing his fingers with Blaine’s own. He lifted up, pausing right before Blaine could slip out of him and he slammed his hips back down. Blaine moaned loudly, arching his back up and gripping tightly onto Kurt’s hips. Kurt raised himself up again so the only the head of Blaine’s cock was inside of him. He held himself there for almost a minute, squeezing his ass around Blaine, before dropping back down.

“God, Kurt, just fuck me,” Blaine pleaded, squeezing even harder on Kurt’s hips as Kurt started to grind down on Blaine’s cock, moving his hips in slow circles. Kurt knew he was driving Blaine crazy, but he liked it that way. He loved seeing Blaine so desperate and wanting.

Kurt started to speed up the movement of his hips, raising himself up a bit so his ass was barely hanging onto Blaine, the feeling of being so stretched making Kurt keen loudly. He slammed back down, not wasting any more time. He started to ride Blaine hard, the sound of their skin slapping together filling his ears. Blaine’s hips started to thrust up at a frantic pace, causing Kurt to whine and grind down into Blaine harder.

Kurt grabbed both of Blaine’s hands in his, tangling their fingers together and pinning them to the bed. He spread his knees apart wider and started to rock his hips back and forth, his own cock sliding against Blaine’s stomach and providing the friction he had been needing.

“Blaine, oh god, I love your cock,” Kurt babbled, his ability to string together coherent sentences slowly slipping away. Blaine was able to pull his hands away from Kurt’s grip and brought his arms up to wrap around Kurt, pulling him down so their chests were flush against each other. They were both a mess, sweat making them slide against each other, but neither one of them seemed to care.

Kurt felt Blaine’s hands grabbing onto his ass, pulling his cheeks apart as he continued to thrust into him. Kurt panted into Blaine’s skin, his arms uselessly gripping the pillow under Blaine’s head. He felt Blaine shift, turning his head slightly to see Blaine plant both feet firmly on the bed, giving him more leverage to fuck up into Kurt hard.

“Blaine, theretherethere, fuck, right there,” Kurt yelled out, the change in angle making Blaine’s cock hit his prostate with each drive. Kurt’s cock was pressed between their bodies, surrounded by sweat and heat, making his orgasm build up quickly. He felt Blaine’s hands squeeze tighter before one let go and came down hard on the swell of his ass. Kurt bit down on Blaine’s shoulder, muffling his screams as Blaine continued to spank him, the force of each hit making Kurt fuck onto Blaine’s cock even faster.

Kurt bucked back down onto Blaine with a particularly hard thrust, causing Blaine to groan loudly. They both didn’t hear the door open and it wasn’t until they heard someone clearing their throat did they look up. 

Kurt stopped, seeing his dad standing in the doorway. He threw a small box towards them and Kurt quickly caught it in the air, seeing that it was a box of condoms.

“Thought you two might need some more,” Burt said with a pointed look.

Kurt couldn’t even bring himself to care that his dad was still standing there and he just nodded. Burt shut the door again firmly and Kurt waited a few moments before gazing down at the box in his hands. 

“Ooh, ribbed,” he said with glee.

“K _urt_ ,” Blaine whined. “C’mon, fuck me.”

“Yes, yes,” Kurt replied, tossing the box onto the floor without care. He dipped his head to suck on the now bruised spot on Blaine’s neck while thrusting his hips back down, causing Blaine to groan again. 

Kurt picked up the pace again, feeling his orgasm pooling in his stomach. “So close,” he muttered and Blaine nodded soundlessly.

Kurt sat up a little and wrapped his own hand around his cock, stroking it in time with their thrusts, balancing himself on one hand on the bed. Blaine reached up and kissed Kurt messily, panting into his mouth as they fucked hard.

Blaine’s hand came down on Kurt’s ass again, smacking it hard. Kurt let out a surprised squeak, the muscles of his ass tightening around Blaine’s cock. He flexed again, causing Blaine to groan and nod against his shoulder.

“Right there,” Blaine breathed. 

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine’s shoulder and repeated the movement once more. Blaine gasped and started to move even faster and harder, desperately chasing his release. Kurt was right on the edge, moaning loudly with his eyes tightly shut and his hand jerking his own cock rapidly.

“Blaine, _Blaine, oh my g_ -” Kurt’s mouth fell open in a silent scream, his orgasm slamming through his body. He spilled out over his fist and onto Blaine’s stomach, white lines painting the tan skin. Blaine didn’t slow down his thrusts, making Kurt cry out and fall forward. Kurt was oversensitive and still coming down, but Blaine felt so good inside him that he never wanted it to end. He brought his mouth up to Blaine’s ear, flicking the lobe with his tongue.

“Come on, Blaine,” Kurt whispered, his voice low and hoarse from yelling. “Come for me.”

That seemed to be all Blaine needed as he pressed Kurt down onto his cock hard, slamming his hips up and holding them there. Kurt could feel Blaine’s cock pulsing inside of him as he came, a string of loud groans falling from his lips.

Kurt buried his face into Blaine’s neck, feeling Blaine wrap his arms around his back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, breathing heavily with Blaine’s softening cock still in Kurt’s ass. Kurt finally needed to break away from the furnace that was Blaine’s body, wincing a bit as Blaine slid out of him. Kurt flopped down onto the bed next to Blaine, closing his eyes and never wanting to move again.

Kurt felt Blaine get up to remove the condom and grab some tissues to wipe himself off before wiping Kurt’s stomach as well. Kurt hummed appreciatively before his eyes flew open as Blaine yelled out in pain. Kurt lifted his head to see Blaine balancing on one foot while holding the now half-flattened box of condoms. Kurt snorted and held his arms out, silently asking Blaine to cuddle with him some more. Blaine smiled and laid down, Kurt quickly pressing up against his back.

“Your dad threw condoms at us,” Blaine said matter-of-factly.

“He did,” Kurt responded with a small laugh. “At least he won’t want to talk this time.”

“How do you know?”

Kurt hummed and kissed the back of Blaine’s neck before answering.

“Because there’s nothing left to talk about.”


End file.
